


Just Shapes & Beats Chapter 2

by rats_krad



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rats_krad/pseuds/rats_krad
Summary: Takes place a few months after the jsab story mode, I put on archive warnings cuz idk where this story is gonna go.  Comment what ships you want to see and I might consider it.
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was perfect. Cyan defeated Blixer and paradise has returned to normal. After the Treeangle was restored, Cube became Cyan’s caretaker, and they remained friends with Heli and Captain. There is no sign left of the pink monster, or the havoc it wreaked on the land not long ago. A few months had passed, and most had moved on from the incident. But not Cube. She often had nightmares about how she was corrupted and lost control, and how she hurt the little square she cared about so much. Cyan must have told Cube a thousand times that it wasn’t her fault, but the memories would not fade so easily. Still, things were going well, until one day...

Cube and Cyan went out to visit the Treeangle, as they often did. However, there were no other shapes or beats around, which was unusual. They were lying under the Treeangle making small talk when Cyan suddenly froze. Cube could tell there was something bothering him.

Cube: What’s wrong Cyan?

Cyan: It’s probably nothing, I just have a strange feeling, like something is about to happen.

Cube: Well, if you freaked out every time you had a bad feeling about something, you’d probably end up turning gray.

Cyan: Yeah, I guess you’re right.

Cube gave Cyan a warm smile, warmer than even the sun in the sky. It was hard to believe such a nice shape could have lost control and attacked her friends. Of course, Cyan would never blame Cube for that. It was that asshole Blixer. Nobody knows if Blixer died after their battle or not, but it seems pretty likely he won’t show his face around here ever again.

Cyan suddenly felt nauseous. It was the same feeling he had just a few moments ago, but it was exponentially stronger than before. Cube noticed Cyan’s sudden distress, but before she could say anything, there was a loud explosion in the distance by the mountains, causing the ground to rumble. Before either of them could react, they saw a pink shape in the distance, quickly approaching them.

Cyan: I guess I figured out why I had such a bad feeling.

Cube: How is that even possible? I thought he was gone for good.

Cyan got up and prepared to attack the quickly approaching monster, but just before they made contact, Blixer stopped dead in his tracks.

Blixer: IM NOT HERE TO FIGHT YOU!

His voice was loud and low pitched, exactly what you’d expect a monster to sound like.

Cyan ignored the monster and began attacking Blixer. Cube was terrified at first, but she quickly noticed Blixer’s fighting style was not the same as before. It seemed like he was only concentrating on dodging and blocking Cyan’s relentless attacks, making no effort to launch an attack himself.

Cube: Cyan, stop!

Cyan stopped attacking and looked at Cube in confusion. It was then that he realized he was completely open to attack. Cyan whipped around and prepared to dodge Blixer, but found that he hadn’t moved from where he was before.

Cube: Cyan, maybe you should try listening to him, he isn’t attacking you!

Cyan: No way! You’ve seen yourself what he’s capable of if we don’t stop him right now.

Blixer let out a low growl before charging past Cyan towards the Treeangle. Cyan was close behind, but was startled when Blixer swerved away from the Treeangle and instead scooped up Cube.

Cube: Cyan!

Cyan: Let her go you bastard!

Blixer turned his one arm into a cage that he trapped Cube in, reaching his other arm towards Cyan to warn him not to get any closer. Cyan stopped when he realized the pink cage trapping his friend was slowly getting smaller, and that the pink bars of the cage were hurting Cube. The cage suddenly shrunk down to Cube’s size, squeezing her in between the glowing pink bars. Cube let out a yelp of pain. Cyan had to think fast.

Cyan: Let her go Blixer, this is between us!

Blixer: Are you going to listen?

Cyan was taken aback. It seems like Blixer really didn’t want to fight.

Cyan: Fine, but let her go.

The cage disappeared and Cube fell to the ground. Cyan dashed to Cube’s side, who was still in pain. Cyan brought Cube to the Treeangle to heal her, and Blixer made no move to stop him. Once Cyan brought Cube into contact with the Treeangle, the pink marks across her body disappeared in an instant and she passed out from exhaustion. Cyan placed her down gently before turning back to Blixer.

Cyan: You’d better have a pretty good reason for showing your face here and hurting my friend.

Blixer: You felt it too, didn’t you.

Cyan: What are you talking ab-

Suddenly Cyan remembered the nauseating feeling he had moments before Blixer appeared. Blixer saw the understanding in Cyan’s eyes.

Cyan: You mean...

Blixer nodded before turning towards the horizon.

Blixer: Something terrible is coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything is foggy. Where am I? Why do I feel so weak? Cube analyzed her surroundings for a moment, not wanting to open her eyes. She was definitely in her bed. Bits and pieces of a bad memory float around in her head. Maybe it was just a bad dream that was already fading from her memory. She’ll just go back to sleep until her alarm goes off. She took a deep breath, trying to relax, but winced in pain. Pain? Nightmares should cause physical pain. Suddenly, everything came rushing back. Cyan fighting Blixer, the explosions, the pink bars closing in on her before her memory begins to fade. Cube jolted up, which she immediately regretted. She yelled out in pain, her whole body burning from the sudden movement. Then it wasn’t a dream after all. Despite this, Cube was, in fact, in her bed, in her room, and in her house. She hears footsteps slowly approaching. They were heavy footsteps, certainly not from anyone she knew. A large pink arm reached around the closed door and began to open it. Cube sat completely still, yet her mind was racing near the speed of sound. Her suspicions were confirmed when Blixer came through the now open doorway. Maybe if she stayed perfectly still he wouldn’t notice her. He was looking right at her with a confused expression. Of course that wasn’t going to work. It was at this moment that the pieces finally connected in her head.

Cube: Where’s Cyan? What did you do to him?

Blixer was startled by her sudden energy. Blixer ignores her questions and begins to mutter to himself.

Blixer: Damnit, that little blue bastard leaves for 5 minutes and now you decide to wake up?

Cube: What are you talking about?

Blixer: Pipsqueak said he was gonna go get help since you weren’t waking up, but I guess he jumped the gun on that one.

Cube: Wait...so you guys stopped fighting?

Blixer: Obviously, if we were really fighting he’d be dead already.

Cube: Don’t say that!

Cube tried her best to look and sound intimidating, but she just couldn’t help being cute.

Blixer: Pshh, whatever. I heard you yelling so I thought I’d come see what’s wrong but clearly you don’t want me around.

Blixer turned around to leave, but before he could...

Cube: Wait!

Blixer turned around, clearly annoyed.

Blixer: Listen, if you expect me to take care of you while Cyan is out then you got the wrong idea. You’re just gonna have to stick it out till he gets back.

Cube: No, that’s not it. I’m...sorry.

Blixer took a step forward.

Blixer: Sorry for what?

Cube: For being hostile. If you and Cyan are friends now than you must be a friend too.

Blixer: Are you serious? I tried to destroy Paradise just a few months ago and you’re going to pretend like that never happened because I’m playing nice for now. What kind of joke is that?

Cube: I don’t know...even if you aren’t a friend there’s not much I can do in my current condition.

Blixer: I guess that makes sense-

A flash of light blue suddenly appeared and knocked Blixer across the hallway, leaving a large crack in the wall. Cyan rushed into the rooms and grabbed Cube’s hand.

Cyan: Are you okay? I was so worried about you! I brought Cap and Heli over because I thought you weren’t gonna wake up! Where are you hurt? What did he do?

Before Cube had the time to say anything, Cyan turned towards Blixer, who was still sitting on the floor rubbing his head. Cyan was seething with rage.

Cyan: I knew you were no good Blixer! What were you trying to pull while I was gone? I’m gonna kill you right here, right now!

Blixer: Oh yeah? Come at me pipsqueak!

Both of them reared back, preparing to attack.

Cube: Cyan stop! He was just talking to me.

Cyan turned around, clearly embarrassed.

Cyan: Oh, I see...

A long awkward silence followed, before finally being broken when Heli and Cap entered Cube’s room.

Cap: Hey Cube, how are you doing?

Cube: I’m fine, if still hurts a little though.

Cyan turned to Blixer with an angry look, which he ignored.

The rest of them entered Cube’s room in a single file line, including Blixer, which clearly annoyed Cyan.

Blixer: So you brought your buddies over. That’s good. We need to talk.

Cap: Now look, I don’t really know what’s going on right now, so someone needs to start explaining.

Heli nodded in agreement.

Cyan: Well why don’t you ask Blixer? He seems to know more about what’s going on than any of us.

Blixer sighed as all eyes turned towards him.

Blixer: Shapes and beats that have a lot of battle experience are eventually able to sense high power levels in other creatures. At first it is quite disorienting, but the longer you hold on to the ability, the easier you can control it. Cyan, you fought me several times a few months back, so I had a feeling you might’ve started developing this skill.

Cyan: Don’t be ridiculous, if I could sense high power, why don’t I feel anything near you, or even the Treeangle?

Blixer: Simple. Your ability is still growing so you can probably only sense extremely high power levels.

Cap: That’s good and all but that still doesn’t explain why you brought us here.

Blixer: Yesterday I sensed the awakening of an enormous power, and Cyan felt it too.

Cyan: Wait, wouldn’t that kind of ability weaken the farther away you are from your target?

Blixer: That’s right.

Cyan: I was sitting right next to the Treeangle when it happened, so whatever was emitting that power must be close by.

Blixer: Unfortunately, I don’t think that’s the case. In fact, this creature is far outside of Paradise, possibly not even on this planet.

Cube: What kind of monstrous being could convey that much power?!

Once again, everyone turned towards Blixer, who shook his head.

Blixer: There’s no mistaking it, the creature that caused that spike in power must be...

The Dark Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this story keeps switching between past and present tense, I’m just going with what sounds right to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Cyan: The Dark Star? You seriously think we’re gonna fall for something dumb like that?

Cap: Indeed, it does seem quite far fetched to me.

Heli nods in agreement.

Cube: But why would he lie to us about something like that?

Cyan: Clearly he’s just trying to get on our good side so he can stab us in the back.

Blixer: Uh-

Cube: But you admitted to feeling what Blixer was talking about. How can you-

Cyan: He probably caused it in the first place, how else would he know so much about it? For gods sake he ripped the Treeangle out of the ground just a few months ago how can you be so stupid! I mean seriously! How can you not tell tha-

Cyan stopped when he saw a tear rolling down Cube’s cheek (the other one). What was he thinking?!

Cyan: I’m sorry I just wanted to-

Cube: No, you’re right. I am stupid. I was stupid for thinking I could ever help anyone. All I’ve done is get in your way. I don’t know what’s going on, but I know I can’t help anyways, so you guys should just go...

There was a moment of silence. Blixer was the first to step out, soon followed by Heli and Cap. Cyan stood there, unable to even form a sentence. He stared at Cube for a few more seconds, but decided it would be best to leave for now.

Cyan stopped outside, his head hanging.

Blixer: Well that was quite a show you put on back there.

Cap gave Blixer a disapproving look, but Cyan didn’t make any remark, which surprised all three of them. Finally, Cyan looked up to them, his eyes suddenly hollow and empty.

Cyan: You came here to get my help, right? Just tell me what you want me to do so I don’t have to ever see you again.

Blixer: I thought you could help, but clearly I was wrong.

Cyan was surprised by Blixer’s cold remark.

Blixer: What the hell happened to you? Back when I took the Treeangle you jumped in to battle head first to protect a world you barely even knew. Now look at you. Sulking around with your head in your hands, I’ve never seen something so pathetic.

Cyan wanted to respond, but he didn’t have the energy. Actually, the truth was, Cyan knew Blixer was right, which just made him even angrier.

Cyan: You know what? I don’t need to take this from you. You’re the bad guy, not me. I don’t care about your dumb premonitions, as long as you don’t attack anyone or the Treeangle I don’t care.

Cyan quickly turned around and stalked off. Cap and Heli exchanged glances before walking after Cyan, leaving Blixer in front of the house alone. He sighed, before walking inside once more. He walked quietly and peeked in to Cube’s room. She was still sitting upright, holding her pillow close to her chest. She glanced towards the doorway and saw Blixer, but she didn’t seem to care. Blixer walked in.

Cube: What happened to the others?

Blixer: The square guy left in a huff and the other 2 followed after him.

Cube: I guess it doesn’t matter, why didn’t you leave too?

Blixer: Because this isn’t a game. You seem like the only one they’re gonna listen to and they need to listen. This guy’s in a totally different league from the rest of us, and I don’t know if everyone in paradise together could stop it.

Cube: So it really is that bad?

Blixer: I’m not sure, it might just be an old folktale, but what me and Cyan felt earlier was real.

Cube: So what do you know about this “Dark Star”?

Blixer: Next to nothing, I doubt that’s even its real name. All I know is that if the stories are to be believed, it is a creature we should be very, very afraid of.

Cube: Then what are we even supposed to do?

Blixer: I...I don’t know.

Cube: Then why did you come here?

Blixer: Because...you guys are the heroes. If anyone can win it’s you.

Cube: Sorry, but the hero you’re looking for left already.

Blixer: Don’t be ridiculous, everything he said was bullshit, I saw you fight Cyan in the tower. You got so strong from just a few drops of corrupted Treeangle, you probably have more potential than I do. Hell I was even thinking about keeping you back then. You’re stronger than you think, even with those 2 triangles on your head you could-

Cube: Enough. What happened back then was terrible. I lost control over myself and I attacked my closest friends. I’d rather die than have to go through that again.

Blixer: Oh yeah, uhh....sorry bout that.

There was a long awkward silence. Finally, Cube spoke up.

Cube: What was that last think you said?

Blixer: Oh I don’t know, probably not important anyways.

Cube: Are you sure, I could’ve sworn you said-

Suddenly, the ground begins shaking violently, and an enormous pressure filled the air. Blixer was struggling to breathe, and even Cube felt like she was having a splitting headache.

Blixer: Stay here. Don’t move.

Cube: What are you...

Before she could finish her sentence, Blixer ran out of the house. The shaking stopped as quickly as it started, and Blixer looked towards the sky. It looked like any other night sky, but something felt wrong. Where are the stars? The realization hit Blixer like a train. He wasn’t looking at the sky, some pitch black object was completely surrounding them. The outline of a star slowly began etch into the sky, turning the shape a dark gray when it finished. Two solid red eyes appeared in the upper center of the star shape. The glowing red eyes scanned the landscape quickly before landing its eyes upon Blixer. Although since its eyes were completely red, it was hard to tell exactly where they were looking. The eyes then closed and the star shape disappeared from the sky, but the stars remained unseen.

Cube: HELP!!!

Blixer turned quickly and ran into the house towards Cube’s room. When he got there he was appalled. Cube, no, the whole bed was completely gone. The room looked as if a mini tornado ravaged through it. Where Cube and her bed once were is now a pitch black crater shape, it’s cracks wandering towards the door and up the wall. Blixer moved forward and stepped on the black floor. Upon lifting his foot, he realized that the crater was actually a shallow puddle of black ooze. He jumped forward and began pushing the ooze to his sides, desperately hoping he would find Cube safe underneath it. She was gone. Footsteps approach, and Cyan enters to room.

Cyan: Cube are you oka-

He stared, horrified, at the scene before him. He rubbed his eyes, surely this couldn’t be real. It was.

Cyan: WHAT HAPPENED?!

Blixer: She’s....gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Cyan: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE’S GONE?!

Blixer: I DON’T KNOW MAN SHE JUST ISN’T HERE!

Cap and Heli walked in, having heard the boisterous conversation from outside.

Cap: Calm down you two, shapes don’t just disappear. If we just take a second and put our heads together I’m sure we can figure out what happened.

For the third time that day, all eyes turned to Blixer.

Blixer: I don’t know what happened, I ran outside when the ground started shaking, I heard her call for help, and when I got here this is what I saw.

Blixer motions his hands in the direction of the puddle, which seemed to be smaller than when he first came in. Blixer duly noted this.

Cyan: God damnit, you gotta be fucking kidding me...

The other 3 shapes were slightly surprised by Cyan, considering he usually never cursed. But in all fairness, that was just about what everyone was thinking at this time.

Cyan: Alright, lets go.

Blixer: Where do you plan on going?

Cyan: I don’t know, but Cube isn’t here so there’s no point in staying. We have to find her as soon as possible.

Blixer: Hold on just a second. We’re up against an enemy we know nothing about, and we don’t know anything about where Cube could be. We have to come up with a plan first.

Cyan: What’s wrong with you? We don’t have time for this, Cube is out there somewhere!

Blixer: We can’t go out there and throw our lives away, we’re the only line of defense if Paradise were to be attacked. Besides, how do you know she isn’t...

Cyan: Isn’t what?

A deafening silence takes over the room. Blixer suddenly seems nervous.

Cyan: What are you talking about?

Blixer: She......she could be dead alread-

Cyan interrupted Blixer train of thought by taking a slow step forward. Then another, and another, until his face was only inches away from Blixer’s. Cyan’s eyes were colder than ice, and his cold voice gave all 3 of them chills down to the bone.

Cyan: If you ever say anything like that again, I will personally rip your fucking head off. We’re going. Now.

Before anyone could interject, Cyan stormed out of the room. The 3 exchanged nervous glances.

Cap: Well, I don’t think it’s any good to reason with him at the moment, and it wouldn’t be smart to split up.

Heli nodded, and they walked out of the house behind Cyan.

Blixer: Well, where are we heading?

Cyan turned around. While he certainly didn’t look happy, it seemed like he was an entirely different person than just a few moments ago.

Cyan: Lets head the the Treeangle first. That’s probably our best bet at finding out what exactly is going on.

The 4 shapes shared an unspoken agreement, and began moving towards the Treeangle.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Cube quickly sat up. What happened? Where is she? How long had she been unconscious? These were just a few of the questions racing through Cube’s head. She tried to move, but was met with a heavy resistance and the loud jingling of chains. She was in a dark room, but as her eyes adjusted, she began to understand the full scope of her situation. She was sitting on the floor of a room made of some sort of stone. The stone was cold to the touch. She was sitting against the back wall of the room, and directly in front of her was a metal door with one tiny barred window, which was letting in almost no light. Cube looked up to find that both of her wrists were shackled, which was connected to two separate chains only a couple inches in length. The chains were bolted into the wall by a large metal plate. Cube took note that she was still in her pajamas, but they were far dirtier than she last remembered them. She wracked her brain trying to remember what happened. She was talking to Blixer, the ground started shaking, and suddenly she was here. Cube pulled against the chains binding her to the wall, to no avail. She let out a small whimper.

Cube: Someone please help me...


	5. Chapter 5

Cyan, Blixer, Cap, and Heli we’re nearing the Treeangle. It had been no longer than 15 minutes since Cube went missing and the gang had no intention of wasting any time. The Treeangle is now coming into sight just over the horizon, and the group of shapes picks up the pace. They walked up to the large glowing plant, and they stood there for a moment, as if waiting for something to happen.

Blixer: Right, so what now?

Cyan: Give me a minute to think.

As if on command, the Treeangle began to glow brighter and brighter. The bright light began to move away from the tree and towards Cyan. Within moments, he was completely enveloped in the Treeangle’s warm glow. Cyan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Vivid images began swirling around his mind. Beyond the cave, beyond the volcano, past the end mountains and the uncharted farlands stands a tower. Pitch black, crooked and spiky, as if the building designer was Satan himself. That was where they had to go.

Cap: Cyan!

Cyan opened his eyes with a start. Cap and Heli were standing above him, wearing concerned looks. Cyan stood up, a new energy burning inside of him. He couldn’t help but grin.

Blixer: Okay, what was that, and where is the Treeangle?

Cyan quickly turned around. It was just as Blixer had said. The Treeangle had disappeared. The 4 frantically looked around for a moment, before Cyan’s eyes fell upon a couple of shining rocks on the ground. Cyan walked closer and quickly realized they were no ordinary rocks. They were the three pieces of The Treeangle, shrunken down to a portable size.

Blixer: It looks we’ve got the Treeangle on our side now.

Blixer turns to Cyan expectantly.

Blixer: So where are we going.

Cyan: North, past the end mountains.

Cap: That’s an awful long journey, are you sure we’re prepared?

Heli nodded in agreement, and Cyan turned around. However before Cyan could say anything, Blixer butted in.

Blixer: Of course, if we leave now we can make it to the volcano before sundown. I have a couple of friends there that might be able to help us out.

Cyan: Perfect, lets get moving.

The other three nodded in agreement, and they set off on their adventure. The shapes had no idea what awaited them in their near future, but they would not be deterred. They had to save Cube, no matter the cost.

Cube sat awake in her prison cell. Well, technically she still didn’t know where she was, but it sure felt like it. She shivered, the stone floor and wall were cold and wet, making comfort nothing more than a luxury she didn’t have. She had only been there for an hour, but it might as well have been a week. Her arms were growing sore from being constantly held above her head. She considered pulling on the chains again, but they were rusty and loud. Cube would rather have her captor think she was dead. Maybe if she stayed perfectly still she would be safe. The universe was not on Cube’s side that day though, as she heard light footsteps approaching from outside the door. They got closer and closer, until Cube could see someone’s shadow from underneath the large metal door. With a loud click, the door slowly opened. Cube closed her eyes, hoping that whoever was at the door would leave her alone. A high, almost childish voice spoke up.

“I know you’re awake, I could hear you.”

Cube slowly opened her eyes. She saw a tiny figure, nearly as small as Cyan standing in front of her. The little creature was colored like the nigh sky, a very dark hue of purple.

Cube: Wh...where am I? Who are you?

The little shape looked sad, or maybe it was guilt.

Little Shadow: I’m just here to give you dinner....I have to listen or I’ll get in trouble.

Cube realized the shape was afraid. It didn’t just sound like a child, it WAS a child. What was such a young shape doing in a dreary place like this? Why am I in a dreary place like this. Cube shook her head.

Cube: Where are we?

The little shadow wore a confused expression.

Little Shadow: We’re in your room. Or are you talking about the outside? I’ve never been outside before, but sometimes I wonder what it’s like. I haven’t seen you before, can you tell me what the outside is like? Is it-

The little shadow paused, clearly flustered. It dropped the plate of slop in front of Cube, before turning around and scurrying towards the door.

Cube: Wait!

The little shadow stopped and turned around. It looked even sadder than before.

Little Shadow: I’m not supposed to talk to the prisoners, and don’t make so much noise....please.

Before Cube could say anything, the shadow slipped out and closed the door, and once again, Cube heard the sound of the lock clicking shut. Cube looked down at the food and realized that using her hands to eat was out of the question. Anything she ate right now would probably come right back up, so she decided to leave her dinner to the flies. She was locked up, being treated like an animal. She let out a weak moan. She was tired, sore, scared, and hungry.

Cube: Cyan....please get here soon. I don’t know how long I can do this.

Cube closed her eyes, but sleep was far out of reach in her current condition.

Voice 1: Did you get the hero’s caretaker like I asked.

Voice 2: Yes sir, anything you say.

Voice 1: That’s what I like to hear. I knew it was a good idea to make you one of the 5.

#5: Of course, I am very grateful. If I may ask, why did you want me to bring the caretaker, I’m sure you don’t need any leverage against the hero.

???: It’s really quite simple. When that little square gets here and sees his precious caretaker, he’ll lose it. His pained eyes and broken soul will give me much pleasure.

#5: I see, I’d expect nothing less from The Dark Star himself-

Dark Star: You’d better not be getting soft with me #5, you know what happened to the guy you replaced. Get the hell out of here.

#5: Of course sir.

As the figure slunk out of the room, a wicked grin crossed the Dark Star’s face.

“This is going to be fun”


	6. Chapter 6

The group of heroes had kept a steady pace for several hours now. Cyan and Blixer were a decent distance ahead of Heli and Cap since they had begun to lose energy. Both of them were determined to keep their pace until they reached the volcano, but Cyan had a tingling suspicion regarding Blixer.

Cyan: So why are you doing all of this anyways?

Blixer: I already told you. The only chance we have at winning is working together.

Cyan narrowed his eyes.

Cyan: I can tell you aren’t telling me something, you better spit it out before it gets us killed.

Blixer: What are you talking about? Why are you suddenly accusing me of lying?

Cyan: Okay, then explain why you know so much about the Dark Star or whatever it is but you always avoid talking about it.

Blixer noticeably cringed from Cyan’s comment.

Blixer: It’s not anything important, I’ll tell you when we settle down for the night.

Cyan nodded, knowing he shouldn’t push his boundaries. After a few more minutes of walking Blixer saw the spiky mountain tops in the distance. Cyan saw it as well, and called for Cap and Heli to hurry up. After the two groups reunited, they made a final sprint to the finish line as dawn became dusk. The group approached the base of the mountain. Blixer stepped forward, scanning the rocks that made up the edge of the volcano. He reached out to a large rock a few feet above the ground and push against it. The rock made a clicking sound, and the side of the large volcano opened up. Cyan, Heli, and Cap were hesitant to follow Blixer inside, but did anyways. As they walked through the large halls, they heard loud footsteps coming slowly towards them. The group stopped and prepared for what was about to appear before them. A shape began to appear from the shadows at the end of the cavern. It was not a monster, but rather a small green flower hopping towards them.

Flower: I didn’t expect to see any of your faces again, much less together.

Cyan: Hold on Blixer, I thought you said you knew a friend that lived here.

Blixer shrugged.

Blixer: Well, I was pretty sure there was someone living here.

Flower: Why are you here?

Cyan: Sorry, but do you mind if we spend the night here? We’ve been moving all day.

Flower: Of course, there is plenty of space after all. You can call me Lycan. Shall I make something to eat?

Cyan: Oh, um....I don’t think we-

Lycan: Don’t be silly, I’ll get started now.

Before anyone could further interject, Lycan left the room they were in, presumably heading towards the kitchen. The group sat in long silence. Nobody had anything to say. Cyan wondered if he should waste time spending the night in this place. No, we need to be ready for a fight when we get there. Cyan took a deep breathe in an attempt to calm himself, but was interrupted by Lycan hopping into the room carrying a large tray.

Blixer: See, I told you guys it was a good idea to come here.

Cyan: I guess so, but you still lied to us!

The sound of a tray dropping and plates shattering made Cyan snap his head around. There was a giant dark purple thorn sticking out of the ground behind Lycan, sticking directly through his chest. All five of the shapes shared a similar shocked expression. Lycan took a deep, exaggerated breathe before his head lolled forward and all movement ceased. The four heroes were on their feet now, still shocked but ready for action. The black thorn slipped back into the ground, and Lycan’s body fell to the floor. What kind of enemy were they facing? Blixer looked down and saw a small dark puddle forming next to Cyan, but he didn’t notice it.

Blixer: MOVE!

Blixer launch one of his arms off at Cyan, knocking him into a wall.

Cyan: What the hell Blixer!

Just as Cyan said that, another giant purple thorn shot out from the puddle Blixer saw on the floor. This one retracted instantly, and what was left was a large puddle of black ooze. After a moment to process, Blixer and Cyan both came to the same realization.

Cyan: You....you took Cube. Show yourself!

As if on command, a hand shot out of the puddle in the center of the room. Another hand soon followed, and started lifting it’s body out of the puddle. The creature was human shaped, completely covered in the black sludge it emerged from. The creature wiped it’s face, and the heroes were able to get a better look at the attacker. The thing had two short, curved horns on the top of it’s head, but it was the face that stood out most. He had giant dark eyes with tiny pupils shining purple. The thing had a giant, crooked, and disturbing smile across it’s face. It had a deranged and insane look, and it’s eyes darted from shape to shape. The creature opened it’s mouth to speak, and it’s voice was uncannily calm and steady.

???: Which one of you is Cyan?

Cyan stopped forward. It was taking all the restraint he had not to attack. This was the thing that took Cube, and it killed Lycan too. He was absolutely livid.

Cyan: That’s me. You’re the one that took Cube aren’t you?

???: Cube.....Cube.....Cube.....Ah yes I remember. That pink fellow was there when it happened, right?

Cyan: I thought so. Who are you and where did you take her.

???: The tower of course, but you already knew that.

The heroes were slightly taken aback by it’s remark, but quickly Blixer stepped forward.

Blixer: Cut the bullshit, who are you?

The thing started chuckling, then laughing, moving into a high pitched cackle, before cutting off all together. The creature rolled it’s head back and lifted it’s arms above it’s head. It’s smile somehow grew even larger.

???: Who am I? Who am I?

It spun around dramatically.

???: I am Shin, the 5th Point of the Dark Star!

Cube sat up when she heard the door to her cell creak open. She hoped it was that little shadow again. It wasn’t. Instead, a far larger figure entered the room. It was wearing some sort of mask, with only two holes for him to see through. Despite this, the large creature would not make eye contact with Cube. It was carrying a couple of items with it. Cube chose to keep quiet. She was terrified, but figured there was no use to try to talk her way out. She wasn’t good at that. He dropped one of the things he was holding when he came in. It was a large metal bowl with red hot coals in it. He took the other object, a metal pole with a horizontal star on the end, also made of metal. He stuck the end of the pole into the coals and left it there. For the first time since arriving, the large figure made eye contact with Cube, just for a moment, before stepping towards her. Cube pushed herself against the hall, tugging on the chains preventing her escape. The creature lifted its large hand and grabbed Cube pajama top, faltering for just a moment, before harshly tugging on it, completely ripping it off. Cube gasped, her arms, chest, stomach, and back now exposed to the cold room. A deep blush spread on Cube’s face as she realized the top half of her body was now uncovered. The man in the room paid no attention, however, instead focusing on the pole stuck into the burning coals. He pulled it out, the star shape on the end now glowing a bright orange. He put his hand near it, as if to check that it was hot enough before once again turning to Cube. He stepped forward, and Cube began to realize what was happening. He pointed the pole in Cube’s direction, the glowing metal now only a foot away from her. She could feel the unbelievable heat it was emitting from that far away.

Cube: Wait.....please don’t-

The masked creature shoved the pole forward, pushing the hot medal against Cube’s belly. Tears immediately began to run down her face as she let out a deafening, high pitched scream. It sounded like a steak grilling in a pan, and the smell of smoke and burning flesh filled her nose. That was the least of her concern though, since she was in unbelievable pain from the hot metal still pressed against her. Tears ran down her face as her pained screams continued. Her entire body was writhing uncontrollable in absolute agony. The masked figure finally drew the metal back, and Cube finally was able to gasp for air. He picked up his things and quickly walked out, locking the door behind him. Cube was covered in sweat, breathing heavily, and still crying. She closed her eyes, her whole body felt heavy. She was about to pass out.

Cube: Thank god...

She let out a weak murmur before slipping out of consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Cyan and Blixer prepared themselves for the battle that was about to take place. Cap and Hell knew they wouldn’t be very useful in a fight like this, so they made sure to keep a safe distance. Cyan and Blixer glanced at each other, exchanging a subtle nod before dashing towards the monster. Shin didn’t move a muscle, only his eyes were twitching back and forth between the two shapes. His facial expression was exactly the same as when they had first seen it. The creatures wide smile and large eyes sent chills down Cyan’s spine, but now wasn’t the time to falter. The two were moments away from colliding with Shin when his arms jerked unnaturally outwards, blocking both oncoming attacks. Because Cyan had smaller hands than Blixer, Shin was able to grab his hand, preventing him from retreating. He squeezed Cyan’s hand nearly to the point of breaking his fingers, which caused Cyan to hiss in pain. Blixer quickly threw a second punch, which Shin ducked under almost instantly. He landed a quick yet heavy punch to Blixer’s gut, sending him backwards into the wall of the cave. Shin yanked on Cyan’s arm and pulled him into a sharp punch in the chest, getting knocked on top of where Blixer was lying. Both of them slowly stood up. Luckily, neither of them sustained any serious injuries from the attack.

Blixer: There’s no way we can beat him like this.

Cyan: I know, take this.

Cyan reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the tiny Treeangle pieces. He quickly pressed it against his chest, relieving most of the pain from that first punch. Cyan could feel the energy swirling around inside of him. He passed it to Blixer, who immediately began to change when he grabbed it. His one eye split into two, several extra horns had grown from the top of his head, and he grew slightly bigger as well. After his transformation was complete, Blixer passed the small triangle back to Cyan. Blixer turned towards Shin and smiled.

Blixer: New game.

Cyan couldn’t help grinning as he turned towards the dark figure. They once again dashed towards Shin, much faster than before. Shin dodged both attacks, quickly launching a counterattack. His movements were erratic and nearly impossible to predict, but both heroes managed to evade the attacks and jump back. The Treeangle’s power was enhancing their senses, so they could now see Shin’s movements. Shin pulled his arm back as if he was about to punch, but Cyan and Blixer were clearly too far away for him to reach. Nevertheless, he punched in their direction, only hitting air. However, it appeared as if Shin’s forearm had suddenly vanished into thin air. Cyan heard a heavy impact and watched Blixer fall backwards. There was a small purple portal floating in the air where Blixer was standing, and the rest of Shin’s arm was sticking out of it.

Cyan: Be careful, this guy can create portals or something.

Blixer groaned as he stood up once more.

Blixer: Got it.

Shin lifted his right hand above his head, and a dense sphere of dark energy formed in the palm of his hand. Shin threw the ball of energy towards Cyan with incredible speed, and he was only able to just barely avoid it. Cyan turned around and saw the deep crater in the wall left by Shin’s attack. Cyan knew he’d have been dead if he hadn’t dodged that attack.

Shin: Looks like I went a little overboard with that one. After all, I’m supposed to bring you back alive.

Cyan: Why are you doing this? What’s your goal?

Shin: I have no insight on what the master wants with you shapes, but I will fulfill his tasks without fail.

Cyan wasn’t going to listen to his nonsense anymore. He once again lunged towards Shin, with Blixer folllwing close behind. The three of them were exchanging blows at an extremely fast rate, but despite Cyan and Blixer’s attacks being almost perfectly harmonious, they still couldn’t land a hit on the monster. If they aren’t able to finish this now, there’s virtually no hope of winning. Cyan and Blixer both saw it. Shin’s arm twitched and his left leg slid back slightly. He was preparing an attack, and both heroes saw the opening. Cyan and Blixer didn’t hesitate, and dashed forward towards the tiny opening in Shin’s defense. Shin realized his mistake, but was too late. Both heroes attacked the monster with everything they had. The impact send ripples through the air and created large cracks on the rocky floor and walls. A large cloud of dust filled the air, and when it finally thinned they saw the outcome of their combined attack. Shin was now across the room, down on one knee. There were two long indents alone the floor leading to Shin’s feet. He looked up, wearing the same facial expression as before. Cyan desperately scanned his body for any sign of injury from the attack, but came up short. Shin slowly began to sink into the ground. He was retreating.

Cyan: Stop, how did you know my name!?

Shin looked Cyan dead in the eye, but gave no response as the rest of his body sunk into the ground. Cyan and Blixer watched as the creature disappeared, leaving only a large puddle of black ooze, just like what they had found in Cube’s room.

Cyan: Damn, he got away.

Blixer: Maybe it’s for the better, I don’t think we even hurt him.

Cyan and Blixer both fell to their knees. The adrenaline of their battle had masked how painful their injuries actually were. Cap and Heli ran over and attempted to treat the wounds as best they could. Once they were finished, all four of them nearly passed out due to their exhaustion. Cyan closed his eyes as he began to drift off to sleep. Cyan whispered quietly so nobody else could hear him.

Cyan: Hang in there Cube, I’ll be there soon...

Cold. It was so cold. It had to be a nightmare, just one big, terrible nightmare. Cube woke with a start. She glanced around. It wasn’t a nightmare, she thought. Cube shivered. The room was even colder than before now that half of her clothing was lying across the room in shreds. Cube suddenly remembered what happened before she passed out and looked down. She threw up almost immediately. There was a horrific burn mark on her belly in the shape of a star. Cube had never seen something so awful in her life. She started to cry. Even if she did make it out of this horrible place, it would stay with her forever. Would Cyan and the rest of the shapes in paradise even want her to come back? Would they see her in this condition and leave her? Would they even come to save me?

Cube: No, that’s ridiculous! My friends will always love me and Cyan is gonna come save me any minute now!

Cube felt a small reassurance within her, which vanished instantly as the door to her room unlocked. The figure that entered this time was different than before. It was a tall, slender shape, almost looking like a female. Like her previous guests, however, the creature still appeared to be some sort of shadowy figure. It stepped towards her holding a plate. Cube hadn’t realized how hungry she was until now. She refused to eat yesterday and anything she had left in her was now on the floor to her right. As the creature began to speak, Cube realized it actually was a female shape.

???: So I guess you don’t like the food huh? I heard you didn’t even touch your plate yesterday. Lucky for you, I have just the fix.

The woman tipped the plate and let all of the food (Cube couldn’t tell if it was even edible) fall onto the dirty, wet floor.

???: Well don’t be shy, enjoy.

Cube sat still for a moment, thinking that the shape was going to leave. Several seconds passed and the shadowy figure grew a deep scowl. She swiftly and sharply kicked Cube in her side. Cube bit her lip, trying not to make any sound.

???: Eat it, now.

Cube hesitated for a moment, and was greeted with another kick to her other side. She once again bit her lip in an attempt to stay quiet. Cube felt a drop of blood trickling down to her chin. The shape stared at Cube expectantly. Cube sighed and shifted herself into a position where her head was hovering over the pile of slop. Since her hands were restrained behind her, she had no choice but to eat it without them. Cube leaned in closer and sniffed the pile of substance. It smelled putrid, and Cube swore she saw something in it move. She didn’t have any time to think about that though, as the shadowy woman stomped down on the back of Cube’s head, pushing her face into the pile of strange matter. After a moment of whimpering, the figure took her foot off of Cube’s head. It tasted even worse than it smelled. Cube lifted her head, now covered in the gross stuff, trying her best not to cry.

???: If there’s anything left tomorrow, you’ll regret it.

The figure walked out of the room, locking the door behind her. Cube looked down at the pile of slop that now had a clear indentation of her face on it. She took a deep breathe before sticking her head back down and licking it up. It was disgusting, but Cube was afraid of what would happen if she didn’t eat it. She quickly cleaned the floor of the substance, and as soon as she was done, it all came back up. Cube sat against the cold wall, dry heaving. She shivered again. Cube looked terrible, she had already lost several pounds and she was a few hues paler than she was before. Despite the complex situation she was facing, Cube only felt one thing.

Fear.


	8. Chapter 8

Cyan opened his eyes. He looked over his shoulder to see if the sun had risen, but no light was coming from the entrance tunnel yet. Cyan sat up, confident he wouldn’t be able to get anymore sleep. Thoughts of Cube kept swarming his head. They could not afford to stop again, especially because they were at a high risk of another surprise attack. He thought about Lycan and shuddered. This was nothing like when Blixer took the Treeangle. This was supposed to be an adventure, nobody is supposed to die. Cyan looked around and realized Blixer was gone. He stood up and walked towards the entrance tunnel. Even though it was still dark out, Cyan could see Blixer’s glowing pink body at the end of the hall. Cyan walked up behind Blixer, but he wasn’t startled.

Blixer: You can’t sleep either huh?

Cyan: I got more than I was expecting to.

Blixer nodded and looked up towards the night sky. A few minutes past before Cyan broke the tranquil silence.

Cyan: So how do you know the Dark Star?

Blixer sighed.

Blixer: Paradise may be my home, but it isn’t where I was born. I lived in a small village somewhere far from here with my mom and dad. The village elders always told us the legend of the Dark Star, but everyone assumed it was just a fairy tale. I was young at the time so I don’t remember much, but there came a bright and sunny day in the summer, perfect weather for a kid like me. That’s when the attack happened.

Blixer closed his eyes and paused for a moment.

Blixer: I stayed inside with my mom, so I don’t know exactly what happened, but there was some sort a battle going on outside. It ended as fast as it had begun, but the destruction was unbelievable. Over half of the village was killed in the attack. My father was nowhere to be found, but when all the bodies were brought together, his wasn’t among them. My mother died shortly after from a broken heart, so I left what remained of the village. Ever since then, I’ve wandered the world trying to find the monster that was responsible for the massacre. The elders that survived said it was the Dark Star, but I never believed that until now.

The two shapes stood in silence for several more minutes, before the sun began to emerge from the horizon. Cyan and Blixer quietly watched the sun rise, before Heli and Cap walked up behind them. Cyan turned around and dully acknowledged the two.

Cyan: We should get going.

The other three shapes nodded and the group began walking towards the wall of mountains that served as the boundaries of paradise. Cyan made sure the group kept a good pace, so it only took a few hours for the group to reach the base of the end mountains. The four climbed in silence, all of the shapes were trying to imagine what would meet them on the other side. They reached the top of the mountains and looked over the new horizon. There were only endless fields of short green grass, not a tree, hill, or animal in sight.

Blixer: There’s nothing here, are you sure this is the right way?

Cyan: I’m certain, we just have to keep going.

Tension was high among the four shapes, but none of them dared speak against Cyan’s plan. He was an unstoppable force, and nothing would get in the way of him finding Cube. With low spirits, the four heroes began their trek down the steep cliffs.

Cube was cold, she was hungry, she was sore, she was tired. But most of all, she felt weak. Cyan and the others wouldn’t have to put themselves in danger if she could just get out of here herself. She cursed herself for being so useless. She didn’t have long to dwell on those thoughts, however, since her door was once again opening. The figure that entered was different from the first three. Did it matter? They were either there to feed her or torment her, what did it matter what shape strolled into the room. As long as it wasn’t Cyan, nothing mattered. The figure was holding something, but Cube had a hard time making out what exactly it was. The figure snapped it’s fingers, and the chains holding Cube began to move up the wall. She jumped, surprised by the sudden movement. The base of the chains climber up the wall onto the ceiling of the cell, moving all the way to the center of the room. Cube was now dangling a few inches above the floor by her hands, which were still tightly cuffed. Her arms and wrists were already sore from being constantly held above her head, so this was very painful. Cube didn’t make any noise, however. Maybe her pain tolerance has gone up since she came here, Cube thought hopefully. She would soon be proven wrong. Cube heard a loud crack as something came in contact with her back. A searing pain travelled down her back in a straight line, and she cried out in pain. The figure began circling Cube’s suspended body, and she could finally make out the item they had brought with them. She almost wished she hadn’t. It was a long, black whip. Before she had any time to react, the creature cracked the whip against her once more, this time from her shoulder down her chest and stomach. Cube once again cried out in pain. This would not deter the monster however, as it continued to crack the whip mercilessly against Cube’s hanging body. After about ten minutes, Cube stopped making sound. The figure stopped and observed the poor shape. There were dozens or long red streaks running across Cube’s body, on her arms, back, chest, stomach, and legs. The gashes ranged from shallow, nothing more than a red mark, to deep, and oozing blood. Cube was breathing heavily. She was covered in blood and sweat, and her face was soaked with tears. The figure looked satisfied with it’s work, and snapped once more. The chains were yanked back to the wall, with Cube following close behind. Her body hit the wall hard, and the impact snapped her out of the trance she had fallen into. She coughed out a few drops of blood as the chains abruptly moved down and she fell back onto the floor, in the exact same spot she was before. The character turned it’s back and exited Cube’s cell, locking the door behind it. Cube’s thought were foggy. She just wanted to go home, she just wanted to be in Cyan’s arms again, she just wanted them to finish her already. She shook her head, how could she think something like that? She knew they would come for her, she had to survive.

She had to survive, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get a short chapter out before I went on thanksgiving break. Btw thanks for 12 kudos and 90 hits I really do appreciate it. I’d love to hear your feedback, so feel free to leave a comment. Unless this blows up I doubt I’ll update over the break.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED MATURE BUT THIS CHAPTER IS EXPLICIT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Cube opened her eyes as she heard the loud click she had gotten used to over the past few days. She hadn’t been sleeping, but it didn’t feel like she was awake either. She was on the verge of passing out, but the throbbing pain from her injuries and the worsening cramps in her stomach kept her chained to reality. She looked up and noticed that something was different this time. There was one of the usual shadow figures walking into the room, a slim male by the looks of it. What caught Cube’s eye, however, were the four shapes that walked in behind the guard. The four shapes were of varying size and colors, all wearing luxurious looking clothing. All were male. They certainly weren’t in the same situation she was in. The guard waited for the four to enter. Before closing the door behind him. Cube glanced up at the shadowy figure, who seemed determined not to make eye contact with her. The four men had lined up in front of Cube, whispering incomprehensibly to each other. They seemed almost giddy, like a child looking at the presents under the Christmas Treeangle. The largest of the four shapes stepped forward. He was a hulking figure standing above Cube. She hadn’t realized how large this guy was, since he’d always been standing in the back. He looked at Cube. His eyes seemed devoid of any humanity, and his evil grin sent shivers down her spine. Before Cube could react, the shape reached forward and grabbed the ends of her pajama bottoms. He tugged aggressively, and they slowly began to slip off.

Cube: Stop! You can’t do that!

Cube struggled against the tugging, but without the use of her arms she was at a disadvantage. Her last article of clothing ripped off of her body, leaving Cube completely naked. She drew her legs towards her into an upwards fetal position. She noticed wished had begun shaking. Was the room really that cold? No, she knew it wasn’t. It was fear. Her exhausted brain was slowly putting together the pieces of what was going on. The large shape gave Cube a big hint as he dropped his pants, revealing his hardened member. He let out a low chuckle. He leaned forward and grabbed Cube’s legs,pulling them apart and away from her body.

Cube: Please....no....

Cube repeated these words over and over, but the shape didn’t seemed concerned by it, instead spreading Cube’s legs apart to a point where it started to hurt. He aligned himself with Cube’s entry. Cube closed her eyes. This couldn’t be happening. She had never even done anything like this before. The shape grabbed Cube’s torso, and began prodding his oversized member on her small opening. The thing was probably 2 feet long. The next moments occurred in slow motion, as several things happened in rapid succession. The shape pushed himself forward while pulling Cube’s body towards himself with all of his strength. Multiple noises echoed through the room at the same moment. A sickening tearing of flesh and crunch of brittle bones as the shape thrust his hardened organ in it’s entirety into Cube. An acute spray of blood against the damp stone floor. Worst of all, Cube’s bloodcurdling scream that shortly followed. The guard at the door had to cover his mouth to avoid losing his breakfast. Cube’s entire body began twitching uncontrollably, and a mix of blood and saliva began to roll down Cube’s chin, along with an abundance of salty tears, as her head rolled back. The pain was absolutely unbearable. Her mind began to fog as she drifted towards unconsciousness. The shape quickly pulled out of Cube, before thrusting back in. Cube snapped back to reality as a second wave of pain wracked her body, nearly equal to the first. She opened her mouth to scream again, but all that came out was a grotesque gargling sound. The guard standing at the door was forced to turn around completely from the sickening scene taking place. Things didn’t get any better from there. The four men used Cube as a plaything, taking turns abusing her body physically and mentally, making sure she wouldn’t be saved by falling unconscious. Every time Cube began to drift, they would pour water over her head, forcing her back to consciousness. Over the next two hours, the four shapes continued to play with Cube, always finding new ways to torment her. After they’d had their fun, the four men stepped back, breathing heavily as if they’d just ran a marathon while observing their work. Without speaking a word, the five of them left Cube, the guard leaving last and locking the door behind him. This truly was a fate worse than death. As Cube blankly stared down at herself, one final thought crossed her mind.

Cyan wouldn’t want her anymore. She was tainted. Broken.


	10. Running List of OCs

This isn’t actually a chapter, but more just a note for the future of the story. I’m going to explain the OCs in this story and why they aren’t really OCs. Most of them are based off of characters from other media, but they are NOT the same characters. They are just inspired. Without further ado, let’s get into it.

The Dark Star: This characters appearance is the same as the dark star from Mario and Luigi: Bowsers Inside Story. The main difference being that it can shift into a human form, where the dark star design is its head. (This sort of applied to the rest of the characters too, hence why Blixer had a foot in chapter 3)

Next are the secondary bad guys. The Dark Star has 5 main minions, who will be referred to as “The 5 Points of the Dark Star” or “The Dark Cardinals”. Here they are.

Dokeshi: This characters appearance is based off of Jevil from Deltarune and Dementio from Paper Mario. He is the 4th Point of the Dark Star.

Akuma: This characters appearance (and some abilities but that’ll come later) is based on Muzan Kibutsuji from Demon Slayer. He is the 3rd Point of the Dark Star.

Doragon: This characters appearance is based off of Achnologia from Fairy Tail (he can switch between human and dragon forms as well). He is the 2nd Point of the Dark Star.

The Necromancer: This characters appearance is based off of Necromancer from Castle Crashers. He is the 1st Point of the Dark Star.

Shin: This character is pretty original, his face looks like the kind of faces they make in Soul Eater I guess. He is the 5th Point of the Dark Star.

Thanks for the nice comments and kudos, my work might slow down a little during school weeks tho so sorry about that. I’ll try to update at least once a week. Also their abilities will be revealed with the story. 

-rats_krad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and probably only fanfic, and the only reason I’m writing it is cuz all the other jsab fanfics on here are gay.


End file.
